


Jubilee, Won't You Come for Me

by angelgazing



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/pseuds/angelgazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco doesn't say it like normal people</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jubilee, Won't You Come for Me

Draco sighs at July, heavy-handed in its ending, hanging over his head. There are banners in the streets of Hogsmeade, in the windows of stores, like today is a day for all to celebrate. And he turns his back on London, cups his hands around the greasy-slick black receiver of the payphone, and says, "You are the most ridiculous man I've ever met. You don't know when to stop, you don't know when to start, you drink beer that tastes like cat piss and your hair is stupid." He sighs, again, and he says, "Happy birthday, Harry, you impossible tosser."


End file.
